Lunar Eclipse
by Akatsuki Ayami
Summary: This story doesnt have to do anything w/ the title..but anyways.. it's about a ninja and a vampire falling in love, and they are struggling their way through their highschool life. sorry i suck at summaries. sasuxsaku btw :3 Hope you like it and plz R


Lunar Eclipse

Hello This is my first fanfic in years, so please don't flame on me if you find this story boring 

Also, if you find any errors in this story, please tell me :D Hm.. also...

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Naruto in anyway. :P_

plz Review 3

**Ch 1. The End and a New Beginning**

She silently stood there, hiding behind a door, shaking in horror, watching from a crack, seeing her helpless mother being beaten. She was useless. Still only a little child, watching her mother being beaten to death. The reason to all of this was...

"...we are actually not her real parents.." the mother nervously confessed.

The father looked furious. He took quick,heavy steps towards the mother, took the collar of her shirt and furiously spat,

"Then WHO's child is it? Weren't you pregnant? HM?!"

She winced in fear and quietly stated,

"I had to give up the child. The doctor said that she had a weak heart and would be better if I have her up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. But, after I got her aborted, I was so overwhelmed with surprise and depression that I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kill myself for giving up a life that was about to appear into this world. I had many regrets...until i found a basket at the corner of the hospital outside. I looked inside and found... f-found S-Sakura. She was so beautiful with her pale skin and small hands. I couldn't leaver her. She had to be helped."

After that statement, she slightly tilted her head downwards. The father loosened the grip on the collar and let go. He still had the demon-like face.

"Throw her away. That filth. It's not ours." , he quickly stated and started heading towards little 7 year old Sakura's room. The mother realized what her husband was about to do and tried to restrain him.

"NO! NOT HER! SHE'S STILL OUR CHILD EVEN IF I JUST FOUND HER! DON'T THROW HER AWAY! NO! STOP!JUST NOT HER! DON'T HURT HER!!"

He wickedly showed a crooked smile and the smile gradually augmented into a laugh. A laugh of a psycopath's. He pushed her off of him, forcing her to fall backwards, hit her back against the wall and make a vase with flowers crash onto the wood floor. The mother became paranoid with the pressure of her own husband hurting, rather than throwing away "their child". She jumped back up and tackled him, trying to stop him from reaching the room of Sakura.

"STOP! SHE'S STILL A CHIL--"

He hit her in the stomach and she flew against Sakura's door. The door broke slightly and opened from the impact. Little Sakura woke up from all the ruccus and snuck behind the door, peeking from the crack in the corner to see what was happening.

She saw her father beating the mother. She wanted to scream or say something, anything, do something, to stop her father from killing her mother. Tears welled up from her bright, solid-green emerald eyes. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise when she saw her father pierce her beloved mother's head and neck with a screwdriver. Sakura kneeled to the ground with her hands covering her ears, tears flowing out, and gasped for air as the situation made it hard for her to breathe. Especially, when seeing her mother squirm and scream in pain, then tied her to a cross. When Sakura saw the cross, she screamed, having a throbbing head, and had the father turn towards her direction. He started to head towards her room. She was scared so she kept a small knife with her. The swiss knife. Thanks to her beloved mother. The father opened the door and looked around the room. She wasn't there, so he decided to go back to torturing her mother to death. Sakura couldn't take anymore of the pain of her throbbing head and physical body. She sprung at the father's back and impaled her unknowingly imperial knives into his neck. Both her parents were dead. She had the police check the investigation. Luckily, the police did not suspect her of killing her own father because she used the handkercheif to hold the knife and stab and she hid the knife because it was precious to her. The last words she said before running away and hiding was,"...so I wasn't you child after all." She ran as much as she could, and hid. It was a while until she stopped hearing footsteps following her. She walked back into the town, into the streets, collapsed against the wall and started crying. She thought for the first time,"I even wonder if Sakura would be my real name, since the _people_ who named me aren't my real parents..." She just stopped thinking about it since it pained her so much to think of her foster mother. Then she thought again," Wait. Why am I crying so much for that woman? She's not even my real mother... but it pains me so much. Maybe the reason why I might be in so much pain was...because she was so kind to me and acted like a real mother to me..." Little Sakura stood up, trying to get everything out of her mind. She started running, still having tears fogging her vision. As she was running, she accidentally ran into a woman. Sakura fell over still sobbing from her previous thoughts. She looked up, and saw a woman, probably still not even in her thirties looking at Sakura worried. And she offered her a hand.

The woman had a royal mount on, w/ the hood covering half of her face. Sakura could tell that it was a royal mount because she saw the imperial emblem on it. After Sakura saw the emblem, she gasped somewhat in surprise and horror and started to back up in fear. The woman said, "Wait!" and reached out, but Sakura was too afraid, thinking that she was going to be caught or killed. All she thought was, "Yada.. Yamete.. STOP!!" (A/N: Yada- no ; Yamete- Stop XD yea.. i'll put up all the japanese meanings after i say something in japanese so no worries : just concentrate on the reading plz 3)

Sakura was scared because she was the only one who had PINK hair in the village and it was abnormal to have pink hair. The reason why she thought no one loved her was because of her abnormality. She ran as much as she could until she collapsed. Then she heard hurrying footsteps heading towards her and she stopped. She slowly looked up from her mud and dirt covered arms and saw that she was surrounded by guards from the castle. The seemingly general of the guards slowly approached Sakura. He lightly touched her and she winced in fear. He kindly said to her," It's okay now, we won't hurt you, daijoubudayo." (A/N: Daijoubudayo- It's alright) and helped her up. He led her to one of the officers and told him to take her to the castle. He nodded and slowly led Sakura towards the castle, but as she took the next step, she collapsed. The general ran up to the officer and asked what happened. The man simply said, "I don't know. She just fell over when i tried leading her." The general carefully examined her ankles and stated that they were sprained. The general carried her and took her to the castle.

They entered the castle, and when Sakura saw the lady that she saw at the throne, her eyes widened in horror and tried running away from her by pushing off of the general and running off somewhere into the castle. She flinched in pain, but was too worried about her being killed. The general looked at her in shock of how she could run so quickly with sprained ankles. He ordered the guards to get her and they tried running to her speed but failed, all Sakura did was speed up until she finally collapsed and fainted. It took a while for the guards to catch up to her and take her back to the queen. The queen had her female guard to take care of her and to take her into her room.

She woke up, finding herself in a comfortable bed. She looks around the room on her right, find a large window, and then felt a presence on her left. She slowly turned her head and found the queen looking at her from a chair next to the large bed. Sakura felt her heart jump out of it's place and she scooted to the very corner of the bed, away from the queen. The queen lifted her hand up, as a sign of wait. Sakura looked at her in fear. The queen stayed still in her chair. She started with, " I am sorry about that time. I didn't think you would be so afraid." she lightly laughed." I just wanted you to know that you will be staying here for a while until your ankles heal."

Sakura tried moving her ankles. They hurt. She tried taking her knives out. They weren't there. She started ransacking in the bed, but couldn't find it. The queen finally said, "Oh. I forgot, I was wondering where you got this." and she took out the dagger. Sakura made a face and screamed "Give it back!" and tried jumping for it but her ankles refused to. She fell over on the bed near the queen. The queen somewhat had a hopeful face. The girl looked up and told her that it was with her when her foster mother found her. The queen looked surprised, then ran to her and hugged her. She started crying and cried out her name, "Sakura!" Sakura was surprised. "Sakura, it's you right? Sakura I missed you so much! You grew so much!"

Sakura just sat there confused. After a few seconds, she realized that the queen might be her mother. She quietly and shyly asked, "...Mom...?" Sakura finally started tearing up. She put her arms around her mother. Then she silently thought "well, that explains the knife..."

**10 years later...**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT UP!!!!!", she says as she hits her alarm clock (4am) and jumps off her bed. Sakura hears her maid's voice telling her not to talk (or shout, in this case) in that kind of manner. Sakura just shrugged it off. She went to the bathroom basically a mile away from her's, she sighed, and turned on the hot and cold knobs for the shower. As she waited for the shower water to warm, she brushed her teeth. After she got out of the shower, she changed into a white buttoned T-shirt that took in her every curve, with three buttons loose, two at the top and one at the bottom, with a black lacy tank top worn underneath. Then she wore a red and black necktie, tied VERY loose as an accessory, also cuffs worn on her wrists and wore black boy shorts and knee-high boots. She checked the time. 4.40 am. _Alright. Right on time._ She ran out of her room ran to the kitchen at full speed, and took a toast. But before she left, she had her glistening appoligetic eyes and appoligized to her mother and father that she will be taking off early because it's the first day of her new school. Her last school was in the Sand country and she didn't like it as much as her hometown. She liked the Konoha trees' shade most. She took off, finishing the toast in her mouth and ran like a wild gazelle. She jumped from the streets to a tall, narrow wall dividing the school and the city. She ran towards the school entrance, but because of the rainy weather in Konoha, she slipped on the small puddle of water and started falling towards the concrete. She made a surprised face. _Oh shit. I'm falling..._

_**to be continued...**_

Hello Yano Mitsuki here you can call me Mitsuki. : This is my first fanfiction in years, so please dont flame on me if it's bad uhm.. well i hope you like the first chapter.. sorry about the long intro about sakura.. XP I tend to get very detailed when writing things so yea.. If you have any good ideas or if you find any mistakes in this story, please let me know :D

Please R&R 3 thank you


End file.
